Face Down
by HayaMika
Summary: Lithuania is beaten every single night by Russia. Poland is worried sick, and he finally chooses to take action. T for blood and violence. This is not meant to be LietPol or RusLiet. RusLiet family love  ouo Song Fic


Title: Face Down

Characters: Lithuania [Toris] (My Claim), Poland [Feliks] , and Russia [Ivan]

**_Authors Note: _**

_Ok, this story is based off the song Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. (That's where I got the story title) I would suggest reading this while listening to the song, it will help you understand the story._

_Yes, this will have slight IvanXToris... even if I'm not a fan, I guess that will make IvanXToris fans happy..._

_P.S. This was written for Hetalia Claim on DeviantArt. I chose to upload it here. ouo' I wanna become a Beta Reader, cause I love to read Fan Fictions, so I'm gonna upload what I can so I can become a Beta. ouo_

**End of Authors Note! Moving onto the story!**

– – –

**Poland's POV**

_"This is like, seriously getting annoying."_ I was at home, pondering on Russia's cruel ways. _"How can I just like, sit at home knowing my best friend is being like, beaten... probably to death!"_ I sat a thought for a minute, _"I hope he's not getting beaten tonight..."_

**Lithuania's POV**

"Gyah!" I screamed, the leather whip making deeper cuts into my back. I don't know what to do. I never do anything! Its probably just part of Ivan's cruel nature.

The whip cracked against my back once more, another scream escaping my lips. My screams must be less pleasing now, because with one more crack of the whip, he told me, "I'm doing this for you're own good. I love you, Toris." Then he left me.

My vision was blurred by blood and tears, and I fall over... I just wish it could end...

**Poland's POV**

I didn't care what the drunkey thought of me, I need to see Toris again, and that's final. I hop up the stairs to the Russian's house and knock -hopefully in a calm way, I can't remember- on his door. Toris answered.

"Like, Liet! Hi!" I blurted out, happy to see him.

"Feliks? You know Russia doesn't like you on his land!" He yelled it in a whisper like voice.

"I know. I wanted to like, talk to you. Is there a way yous could get away from the drunkey?"

"He's out, so yes, I probably could..."

"Well then like, get you're coat, and come on!"

"Ok, give me a sec"

**Lithuania's POV**

I run and grab my coat, then run back, "Ok." I walk out onto the porch with Poland and close the door behind me.

We begin walking, and all is silent until Poland randomly blurted out, "I hate what he has done... to... you."

I look over at him, my face showing my surprise, "What?"

"What he does to you," he looked over at me, worried and scared, "He beats you, for like, no reason! Its not funny. It like, hurts me, knowing I can't do anything about it!"

I look at him, shocked, "F-Feliks... You don't need to worry about me... hopefully... It won't happen again now. He's been lowering down on his drinking habit – Surprisingly – ... a-and... he... swears he... **loves** me." The last few words came out in a whisper.

We stayed silent for a bit after that, we made it through the woods and now, we were sitting on a tree stump near a small creek. It was calming, watching the water move slowly to its new home in a lake, river or ocean.

We talked, keeping it off the Russia subject. It was nice to be able to talk to him. We sat till it got dark, then we parted.

– – –

It was late, I made my way into my bed, the cover surrounding me with warmth. I final fell asleep, and it only took minutes till I woke up screaming. I was being beaten again... the reason? Still unknown.

"Gyah!" I screamed once more. I fell to the ground, defeated. Or at least, that's what I thought. Someone came into the room, but my vision was blurred, so I couldn't see who it was. The only way I could tell who it was was from the girlish voice and the word 'like' being put into the sentences...

"I knew you would, like, be beating him up again."

"You dare come into the house of Russia?"

"Yes. I dare," He mocks Russia's voice, "Come into the house of Russia."

"You made a true mistake... No one comes into the house of Russia un-invited. Especially a filthy Polish man like you."

i"Its Feliks!"/i I thought, "H-He... H-He's gonna... get himself... killed." I whispered... Tears rushed to my eyes as a laid on the floor, my back covered in rivers of blood. My tears streamed down my face, making rivers.

"P-Poland..." I managed to say, loud enough for him to hear me.

"Liet!" Feliks ran over to me, slowly pulling me up. He looked over at Russia, flames in his forest eyes, "Y-You sick, sick," He pauses, "Russian drunkey!" He stood up, running toward Russia, punching him the face.

Russia was at loss for words, all you could see are the flames in his violet eyes. He grabbed his pipe, slamming it against Feliks' head, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Feliks!" I yelled. I didn't care about my sore, bleeding back anymore. I stood up and ran to Feliks, his eyes opening from my touch.

"I-I'm ok Liet, don't worry," He calms me before standing up, ready to attack Russia again.

Russia and Poland fight and fight, profanities – in their native tongue, may I add – being said after each hit. I refused to watch. Instead, I curled myself into a ball next to the bed and cried. I knew Russia was going to win, Poland was going to die. But god decided to prove me wrong... After the fighting ended, I looked up to find Russia, passed out – and bloody – on the floor.

"F-Feliks... You beat him," I said, "You beat him." I smiled.

"Y-Yes...," he started, "I did. And now I'm getting you out of here." He helped me to my feet. "Change into something else, It may be night time, but you're not going outside in you're pajamas."

I smiled and quickly changed into my green uniform...

– – –

When we got to Feliks' house, I was told to sit on the edge of the bathtub, my shirt off. Poland was going to clean the fresh wounds. They had stopped bleeding by the time we left Russia's house, but the rivers covered my back... very bloody rivers.

I had put different pajamas on before I went to sit where I was told. I place my bare feet inside the tub just before I heard light foot-steps coming close.

"Do they still hurt?"

"A little..," I replied.

"Well, this should help them heal," Feliks held up a bottle of wound cleaner, "But it might sting a little while I clean them." I nodded and let him get to work.

I winced as the cleaner entered the cuts. Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said it was gonna sting. He must have heard me wince because – seconds later – he asked me, "You ok?"

"Yes.. It just sings" I replied.

"Told you it would." He replied back.

The stinging went away after a bit and a bandage was wrapped around my torso. "To tight?" Feliks asked. "No" was my simple reply.

"Ok. I have the bed made in the guest room, how about you go and rest." Feliks suggested. I nodded and silently walked over to the guest room. I was fast asleep as soon as my head reached the pillow, and for once... I truly felt safe.


End file.
